Wild Wind
by NinjaNomi
Summary: Add 1 girl, plus 5 boys; she like them and all the boys like her. What do you end up with? A messy mating season, and a madman. Bloody and gorey. Read at your own risk!
1. just dropping in on new friends

Hiei6: enjoy ^_^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanesa Kyuuketsuki. She was a normal 15 year old student at Fukushima High. She had long, jet black hair, peachy skin, and soft gray eyes. Kanesa was an average outcast at her school even though she was the smartest. It never bothered her though. She didn't have any friends so there was no point in complaining when your mother's dead and you father's an alcoholic and always beats you for no reason.  
  
But Kanesa had so many talents. She would draw the most beautiful pictures and could sing and play almost anything. Except no one ever noticed because she rarely talked. Even with all the wonderful talents she had, only one thing treasured her the most. It was her necklace.  
  
An Irish necklace was always worn around her neck. Kanesa rarely took it off. The reason she loved it so much was because 1) her mother was Irish and she gave it to her and2) legend said that whoever wore the necklace would have their deepest desire granted.  
  
Everyone thought she was insane, but she believed it was real. But she didn't even know what her desire was. It was to have at least one good friend in her life. And it was granted.  
  
It was a normal spring day and Kanesa was just getting ready for school. 'Why am I even bothering?' thought Kanesa. She then grabbed her necklace that was hanging on her dresser, got her CD player and stuffed it in her bag and walked downstairs.  
  
"Why the hell are you leavin' ya *hick* bitch?!" her drunk father shouted, "if I say you go to school, you go to school and you are NOT going to school cause I need your help to shoplift the store down the street fer more beer!" Kanesa tried her best to ignore her father.  
  
"That's it!" her father grabbed a baseball bat and hit her in the head, leaving a large mark. Kanesa then hurried out the door; hold her aching head, trying to get away from her father. She always took an alleyway for a shortcut to go to school. That way, she wouldn't have to bump into anyone in school and get laughed at. But today was going to be different.  
  
When Kanesa was halfway down the alley, someone grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She could have sworn she heard a snapping sound in her stomach and her leg.  
"Look what we've got....the first pretty one in weeks," said a voice.  
  
"Yeah...I agree..." said another. Kanesa looked up to see five ugly demons surrounding her. Two of which were holding Kanesa against the wall. She was terrified.  
  
"W-what do you want with me? I'll give you anything you want as long as you please let me go," Kanesa pleaded out of her fear. The largest demon, who Kanesa guessed was the leader, took a step forward and smirked.  
  
"Why there's only one thing that we simple demons want young lady," he put his mouth right up to her ear and whispered, "all we want is the flesh off your bones..." Kanesa couldn't believe it. She was going to die! Not the natural way she wanted to, but she was going to be eaten alive! Burning tears started to ooze out of her eyes. The leader then started to wipe away her tears with his finger.  
  
"Now, now, there's nothing to cry about. You can be assured that I'll have plenty of fun," the leader mocked.  
  
One of the demons then took out two cloths, stuck one in Kanesa's mouth and wrapped the other around her mouth and head as a gag. The leader then took out a dagger from his pocket and gabbed Kanesa in the stomach at an angle. Kanesa screamed at the top of her lungs from the pain she was feeling. The demon then slashed the dagger up her stomach and then sideways. Kanesa bit her lip to the point of bleeding to keep her from screaming.  
  
The demon then took the knife out from her stomach and slashed her neck, arms and legs. Kanesa couldn't take it anymore. She then felt a surge of energy inside herself and released it before she backed out. The effect was it caused a portal to open up and send her and the demons flying through it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kanesa slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them because of the pain she felt all over her body. She tried to recap what happened to her. 'Let's see...I was slashed buy a couple of ugly looking thugs. I felt something inside me and released it. And I'm alive and breathing' she thought.  
  
Kanesa couldn't believe what happened but she was glad she was okay. Then again, a person would have to be insane to call themselves 'okay' with cuts and slashes all over them and a fractured leg and a few broken ribs.  
  
Kanesa then tried to open her eyes again. She managed to keep them open this time but she then realized that she wasn't in the alleyway anymore. She was laying under a tree in what seemed like a forest. But there was a strange feeling to it.  
  
After about ten minutes of lying under a tree, Kanesa could here foot steps coming towards her. She started to tense but hissed at the pain as the footsteps came closer. She then started to hear voices. Kanesa's vision was fuzzy so she couldn't make out who it was because she had lost do much blood.  
  
Once the voices were close enough, she could pick out what they were saying.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, I heard something over here," one voice said. It sounded like a child. What his age was, Kanesa wasn't sure. She then heard another voice.  
  
"I believe you Rinku, but we've been searching forever and haven't found anything but, trees, trees, and the perfect way to get a sore foot!" That person seemed to have an Australian accent and seemed kinder than...what was his name? Rinku was is?  
  
"Could you shut up for at least two minutes Chu? I'm getting quite sick of it..." That voice was colder than the other two Kanesa heard but he did seem a little kind. But it seemed to have almost no emotion that creeped Kanesa out.  
  
She hoped that...Chu was it? Would be a lot nicer. But the last voice was above all Keyli's favorite.  
  
"Now, now lads, let's not get into a little hissy fit over something so silly. I swear Touya; you should be a little more relaxed!" That person had an Irish accent and it made Kanesa laugh. She liked him the best. Kanesa then noticed that the four boys had caught sight of her.  
  
"Holy hell! What happened to the poor girl?!" asked Chu. All four of them rushed over to Kanesa.  
  
"Hey miss? You okay?" asked Rinku. Kanesa then felt light headed. She had lost too much blood. She tried to answer but her voice was caught in her throat. Kanesa then started to close her eyes.  
  
"Miss? Miss?!" Rinku shouted. Right before Kanesa blacked out (again...), she heard someone say "Jin, hurry and pick her up and let's hurry home..." After that it was all black.  
  
~* Jin's POV *~  
  
I watched as the little lass went noddin' off to sleep. She felt so fragile in mah arms it was like if I threw her in the air, she would swish and whirl like a leaf on a summer's breeze. As started to lift into the air, Touya spoke up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jin. The girl could easily fall right out of your arms if you flew to fast."  
  
"Touya's right Jin," agreed Chu, "she already has enough injuries and I don't think we should add and any more."  
  
"All right," I agreed, "just don't get your hairs all tied in a bunch." And with that, my friends and I headed home.  
  
~* Out of Jin's POV *~  
  
Kanesa woke to a dull throb of pain in her head, ribs, and legs. She had bandages from head to toe and they were drenched in blood. Kanesa also took notice to a wet wash cloth on her head. She then slowly turned her head to the side to see through her good eye what her surroundings were.  
  
She seemed to be in a futon with midnight blue blankets and light blue pillows. Upon closer inspection, Kanesa noticed that there were little gray swirls as decoration in the blankets.  
  
Kanesa then VERY carefully, sat up from her bed to get a better look at where she was. She was in a Japanese style room with a small desk and closet for clothes. The walls were painted a dark blue with little swirls of gray and black. 'Whoever designed this place was a genius' thought Kanesa.  
  
Footsteps could then be heard down the hallway. The door slid open to reveal a man with a light blue Mohawk with a separated pony tail in the back and slightly tan skin. He had on a black shirt with tan pants with what seemed like fur at the bottom. 'I wonder who he is' thought Kanesa.  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up," the man said with an Australian accent. 'Must be Chu' concluded Kanesa. Chu then walked over to Kanesa.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up after three days but you sure proved me wrong. Name's Chu," he said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Kyuuketsuki Kanesa," replied Kanesa as she shook Chuu's hand. Kanesa then tried getting up but Chu then gently pushed her back down.  
  
"I wouldn't be gettin' up if I were you. You were really injured and you should keep resting Kanesa," Chu informed. He then got up and started to walk out of Kanesa's room.  
  
"Just came in to tell ya that extra clothes are in your closet, so is some food and change of bandages are next to the bed. In case you need me or any of mah friends, just give a shout. We'll be right down the hall." And with that, Chu closed the door.  
  
Despite what Chu said, Kanesa painfully walked over to the closet and was amazed at all the clothes the closet had. Kanesa then decided on a dark navy blue hooded top with gray shorts. Kanesa then noticed her bag next to the door and sighed in relief. She then put on the slippers that were next to the door and walked down the hallway. 'I just can't sit around all day! It may hurt a little bit, but I'll be okay' Kanesa thought. She then noticed the beautiful gardens and fountains outside.  
  
When Kanesa finally reached the training area, she gasped. There were four men, not including Chu, with their eyes fixed on her. The first one she saw was a little boy. He had messy light brown hair and peachy skin. Under his left eye were three red stars. He wore a red shirt with yellow sleeves. He seemed to be playing with five yo yo's; one for each finger.  
  
Kanesa's sight then turned to the man behind Renku. The man had on the strangest outfit she had ever seen. He had grayish-blue hair with four pine green bangs in front. What she liked most about him were his icy blue eyes. He was well built and she guessed that he trained a lot. He then had a light blush on his face as he noticed Kanesa looking at him.  
  
Kanesa's sight then switched to the man next to Chuu. He looked very cute with his bright red, messy hair. She then noticed a small horn in the middle of his head. He also had a strange outfit on but she could live with it. She also noted that he had navy blue eyes.  
  
The last man Kanesa came to was by far the handsomest. He had long, purple hair tied in a low pony tail with two bangs sticking straight up. He had on a simple Japanese samurai outfit with a sword at his hip. When she looked up at his face, there was a wolf-ish grin on his face. She then turned a light shade of pink. Kanesa then decided to break the silence.  
  
"Um...konnichi wa. My name is Kanesa Kyuuketsuki and thank you for treating to my wounds. I'm very grateful," she said with a warm smile. The handsome man before then slyly walked up to Kanesa and gently took her hand in his.  
  
"Please...it was the least we could do," he said as he kissed her hand. Kanesa then turned fifteen shades of red. Chu then decided to 'cough' to break it up.  
  
"Well, as you already know Kanesa, my name's Chu, next to me is Jin..." Chu informed.  
  
"Top of the mornin'" Jin greeted with his Irish accent. Kanesa giggled in response.  
  
"Over there is Rinku and Touya and the man in front of you is Shishiwakamaru," Chuu finished.  
  
"Hi!" cheered Rinku.  
"Hn...hi," said Touya.  
"It's very nice to meet you," greeted Shishi [I can't STAND writing his full name].  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all too- hey wait, Chu, aren't you mad that I got out of bed?" asked Kanesa.  
  
"No. I knew you would get out of bed anyway but I was just testing ya," replied Chu.  
  
"Oh, okay....um, could I ask you guys somethin'?" started Kanesa.  
  
"Shoot," replied Rinku.  
  
"Well, where am I exactly?" she asked.  
  
"You're in Makai..." answered Touya. Kanesa then turned to Touya.  
  
"But isn't that where demons live!?!?" she panicked.  
  
"Got a problem with it?" Touya asked.  
  
"Now Touya. Don't go scaring the lass. After all, she is a ningen from Ningenkai," answered Jin. Kanesa then smiled at Jin.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She then noticed that he was twirling something around his finger. Her necklace!  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Kanesa yelled as she ran towards Jin only to land miserably on her face since Jin flew into the air. Everyone except Touya started laughing. Kanesa then quickly got up.  
  
"Come on that's mine!" she whined. To Jin's and everyone else's surprise, Kanesa quickly jumped into the air and tackled Jin to the ground. Jin then quickly tossed the necklace to Chu.  
  
"Monkey in the middle!" cheered Rinku. For at least two hours, Jin and the others tossed her necklace back and forth to each other until Touya stepped in and gave it to Kanesa.  
  
"I was starting to get annoyed," Touya said with a slight blush on his face. Kanesa then happily took her necklace back and put it back on her neck. She then noticed Touya blushing.  
  
"You know, you look kinda cute when you blush Touya," giggled Kanesa. Touya's face then turned five shades redder.  
  
"Come on guys, Kanesa really does need her rest and I've asked some friends to come over tomorrow," said Chu, "we'll show Kanesa around the place tomorrow."  
  
The guys then said good night to Kanesa as she went to her room. Kanesa then slipped into a pair of light blue pj's crawled into her bed. 'What have I gotten myself into...' thought Keyli before she went to sleep.  
  
Back with the guys, they were talking about Kanesa.  
  
"The little lass surprised me when she jumped at me. I don't even think Urameshi could go that fast!" cheered Jin.  
  
"Jin you baka! Be quiet or you'll wake Kanesa up!" Touya tried to whisper.  
  
"Anyway, Kanesa does seem to have a lot of potential. Let's wait till Urameshi and his friends come over tomorrow," stated Chu. Rinku then looked at Shishi who had a way-too-creepy smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, spit it out Shishiwakamaru. You've been smiling like that ever since Kanesa went back to her room. What's up..." he said. Shishi then looked at Rinku for a second.  
  
"Oh....no reason," he said as he went to bed. "I always wondered why we invited that guy to stay here..." stated Jin. "Ditto..." agreed the rest of them as they went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hiei6: did ya like it?  
  
Yusuke: we weren't even IN the first chapter and you're asking us if we like it?!?!?!?  
  
Hiei6: oh shut it yusuke...  
  
Kurama: I thought it was good ^_^  
  
Yusuke: you think everything is good!  
  
Hiei6: that's why I asked ^_^  
  
Yusuke: -_-*  
  
Hiei6: what about you Hiei?  
  
Hiei...  
  
Hiei6: I have sweet snow....  
  
Hiei: I THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT!!! *grabs sweet snow and hisses*  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
Hiei6: ^_^  
  
Yusuke: THAT WAS BRIBERY!!!  
  
Everyone: *walks away ignoring yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: don't walk away when I'm talking to you ya #&@#%*fades*  
  
Hiei6: cya on the next chappie!  
  
Yusuke from a distance: AND WE'RE IN IT! 


	2. new comers and new crushes

Hiei6: ;_; I didn't get a lot of reviews *cries*  
  
Hiei: oh wah  
  
Hiei6: well you're a lot of support!!!  
  
Kurama: calm down hiei6. I'm sure people will like this chapter better  
  
Hiei6: yeah! On with the fic  
  
Hiei: *sweat drop* how the hell do you change her emotions like that fox....  
  
Kurama: practice. Hiei6 doesn't own yu yu hakusho and stuff like that  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanesa slept quietly in her room. She rather enjoyed sleeping in and not having to go to school. Hell, with all the wounds she had, she could sleep in all day if she wanted to. But unknown to her, she was being watched...  
  
~* Touya's POV *~  
  
I watched from the window sill Kanesa sleeping. With the window closed of course. The reason why I was in her room was because of a reason I don't even know. She looked so peaceful lying there in her futon. Like she didn't have a care in the world. I then noticed her how long raven hair spread out and the slight 'piff' sound she made when she breathed out. I also noticed the perfect way her face was shaped and how every curve was...ACK! What the hell am I thinking?! But as I watched her, the memories of last night still played in my head...  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
"So Urameshi is coming over tomorrow?" asked Jin as he stuffed his face with more tofu. We had sat down to eat before we went to bed, with a small feast of tofu, fried rice, barbecued fish, etc.  
  
"Yep. And they're staying fer about a week or two," answered Chu as he drank his sake.  
  
"What about Kanesa?" said Rinku.  
"Yeah, we can't just ignore her for a week," said Shishi. Chu thought for a moment.  
  
"Well.....we could always just introduce Urameshi and his friends to Kanesa and.....she can watch us train and help us with some stuff," stated Chu.  
  
"Oh....so he's bringing the whole peanut gallery?" I said.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it Touya?" asked Chu.  
"The only problem I have is with that big oaf, Kuwa-what's-his-face," I replied.  
  
"That counts for all of us," murmured Shishi.  
"So it's decided," said Rinku, "we introduce Urameshi and his friends to Kanesa and she helps us and watches us train."  
  
"Okay," replied the rest of us in unison.  
  
~* End Flash back *~  
  
I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Kanesa shift in her sleep. While doing so, she had managed for the blankets to come down past her hips and she started to shiver at the loss of warmth.  
I got up and quietly walked over to her and placed the blankets back over her shoulders. Before I realized it when I was getting up, she had gently placed her hand on my wrist. It sent a shiver up my spine. Kanesa's touch to my hand felt like velvet.  
  
"Don't......leave..." she whispered with concern in her voice. I never noticed how her voice rang in my ears like a soft flute playing. "Don't...leave.." Kanesa repeated. I smiled as I lifted my hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I replied as I got up and walked to her door. I looked back one more time to see the expression of concern on her face change back to a peaceful sleep. I then quietly walked out the door.  
  
~* Out of Touya's POV *~  
  
As Touya walked silently down the hallway, he noticed Shishiwakamaru leaning on the wall. There was an evil grin on his face.  
  
"And what are you doing in the part of the house where Kanesa is?" he asked slyly.  
"I was gonna ask you the same question..." Touya replied with a smirk. Shishi blushed but then scowled. He then turned around and walked away. Touya, with a victory smirk on his face, walked silently to his room.  
  
~* an hour later *~  
  
Kanesa could hear the quiet sound of birds chirping in her ears and the light of the sun shining through her window and into her closed eyelids. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow. 'Damn sun...' she thought.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kanesa heard her door open but then close shut. The person in her room then walked over to the side on her bed and started shaking her slightly.  
  
"Kanesa...wake up." It was Jin. She then rolled on her side, not facing Jin.  
"Too tired...more sleep," she moaned. Jin chuckled as he grabbed her blanket and ripped them off. Kanesa then curled up into a ball trying to keep herself warm. Jin then decided to have some more fun by using his wind powers and blowing wind on Kanesa. In reaction, Kanesa immediately jumped out of her bed and miserably landed on her butt with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"God Damn it! That was cold!" she screamed. Jin, still laughing, started walking towards the door.  
"Then you'd better wake up sooner lass. We're havin' company today," he laughed. Kanesa sighed as Jin shut the door.  
  
She then walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear. Kanesa finally decided on a white, short-sleeved shirt and a navy blue Capri's [sp?]. She then rushed out of her room, ignoring the pain in her ribs and legs.  
  
Once the was finally at the front gate, she looked up to see the guys waiting there for her. She smiled warmly as she walked over to them.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kanesa greeted. (Ohayo gozaimasu = Good Morning) As Kanesa started to get closer to the guys, what Jin had said earlier popped into her head. 'Jin said that we were having company' she thought.  
  
"Hey, Jin said that we were having some people over. Who?" Kanesa asked.  
  
"Well-"started Chu before he was interrupted.  
  
"That would be us," finished a person. Kanesa looked at who said that and blushed. Standing in the gateway were four men that Kanesa had never seen before. One of them had slicked-back, black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing what Kanesa recognized as a green school uniform. Kanesa thought he was very handsome.  
  
The man next to him wasn't a very pleasant slight to Kanesa, but he still looked like he was nice. He had carrot orange, Elvis-like hair and he had very high cheekbones. Kanesa then noticed that he was also wearing a school uniform, but it was blue.  
  
The man next to him, who Kanesa thought was VERY handsome, had long, red hair and emerald eyes. What he was wearing was also a school uniform, but it was a pinkish color. Kanesa thought that was kinda funny. He just simply smiled at Kanesa which made her blush even more.  
  
Kanesa's attention was then turned to the man next to the red haired man. He was shorter than the others but was still taller than her (Kanesa's as tall as Yukina). His hair was black with a white starburst in the middle and seemed to defy the laws of physics. He had deep crimson eyes but he seemed more like a mysterious character. He was wearing a black coat with a white scarf. 'They must be fighters, they look very tough' thought Kanesa. /Hn. Good guesses ningen./ said a cold voice in her head. Kanesa then stared wide-eyed at the shorter man as if she had seen a ghost. Kanesa was just about to speak when the first man interrupted her.  
  
"Wow guys. I didn't know that you had someone like her hangin' around your," he said slyly. Kanesa blushed (now that's blushing).  
  
"Sorry Kanesa. These are our friends, Yusuke, the dufus Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei," explained Rinku and he pointed to them as he said their names. Kuwabara then ran up to Kanesa hand took her hand in his.  
  
"Dear Kanesa, I am sorry that I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, was not here to rescue you from these people. But don't worry! I will be spending as much time as I can to be with you!" he cheered. Kanesa then slipped her hand out of his.  
  
"I will be fine on my own thank you," she said. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei then walked up to Kuwabara.  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot Kuwabara. We have to train, not flirt with someone we just met," snickered Yusuke as he headed for the house. As Kurama and Hiei passed Kuwabara to follow Yusuke, Hiei muttered something like, "baka." Kuwabara then got really mad and tried to hit Hiei, only ending up face flat on the ground. Kanesa giggled in response.  
  
"Now Kanesa," said Chu, "Urameshi and his friends are going to be staying here for about a week or two so it'd be best if you could help us." That caught Yusuke's attention.  
  
"Oh, so she gonna be staying with us? Cool. Don't be afraid to walk around with nothing on," Yusuke said coolly. Kanesa tried to take it as a complement but couldn't. All a sudden, the very point of Touya's sword was up against Yusuke's neck.  
  
"Talk to Kanesa like that again and I'll rip out your vocal cords," he said coldly. Yusuke nervously laughed and said "okay." In an instant, Touya's sword disappeared and he walked into the house.  
  
Every stared blankly at Touya but then they turned their attention to Kanesa who had a slight blush on her face. Kanesa; while laughing nervously, said, "Okay.....I-I think we should go inside now..." Yusuke and the others nodded in agreement and walked inside in silence.  
  
~* an hour later *~  
  
Kanesa had been working her heels of trying to help the guys. She always kept running in and out of the "dojo" to get them water bottles, damp cloths, quick bandages, etc. It was like every time she finally got a break, one of them told her to get something. It was like she was getting a workout herself. But she was astounded at the strength and power of Yusuke and the others.  
  
She learned that Yusuke had something called a "spirit gun." He would point his finger like an actual gun and a brilliant thin blast of blue spirit energy would come out at whoever was his opponent. Kuwabara had something called a "spirit sword." He would extend his hand outward and his spirit energy would form the shape of a sword and he would use that as a weapon. Kanesa thought that Kurama's attacks were quite fascinating to her because he would pull a rose from out of his long hair, put his spirit energy into it, and it would transform into something his called a "rose whip." But when she saw Hiei train, the only thing he used was his sword but Kurama told her that he had something called "dragon of the darkness flame." She thought it sounded very interesting but would rather not see it.  
  
When Kanesa was also watched the other guys, she thought their attacks were interesting too. Rinku didn't just play with his yo yo's, he would put his spirit energy into them and it seemed like they would come to life. He called them "serpent yo yo's." Jin; which she learned the hard way, was the wind master. He could manipulate wind to do anything he wanted it to but he had an attack that was called "tornado fist." Jin would spin his arm rapidly until a mini tornado would form around his arm and use that as a weapon. Touya had two attacks that were very interesting. Once of them was called "shards of winter" which was when Touya would extend his hands and little shards of ice would appear in his hands and he would blow them at his opponent. The other attack of his was an ice sword that he would freeze around his arm. Chu just simply used something called "drunk marshal arts" and Shishiwakamaru used his sword.  
  
When practice was finally over, Yusuke and the others were beat. They rested on the porch while waiting for Kanesa to bring them back water.  
  
"Wow....Kanesa was...really...helpful!" cheered Kuwabara between pants.  
"Got that right," agreed Chu. Kuwabara then started to get up.  
"Well that was great training guys, see ya!" he said.  
"Kuwabara, we're staying here for more than one day. I think we're staying for about two weeks," said Kurama. Kuwabara stopped in his tracks. 'Well it was worth a try' he thought. /And I thought you were smarter than that...hn...pity. / said Hiei in Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara then turned to Hiei.  
  
"Bite my ankles shorty! What's your problem anyway?!" he yelled.  
"I'll tell you," replied Hiei, "it's six-feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel." Yusuke was laughing really hard but that got Kuwabara even madder. He was just about to hit Hiei when Kanesa stepped onto the porch.  
  
"Now Kuwabara. You should save your strength for tomorrows training," she obliged. Everyone turned their attention to Kanesa as she brought an armload of water bottles. She tossed them to all the guys except Kuwabara who successfully achieved in getting hit in the head with his water bottle. Kanesa then sat down next to Touya and Jin on the porch while Rinku, Chu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shishi had a chugging contest. Hiei just watched them.  
  
Kanesa was staring at the beautiful night sky. She had never seen so many stars because she had lived in the city all her life. She didn't even realize that Jin was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Kanesa? Hello? Kanesa?" he repeated. Kanesa snapped out of her daze and looked at Jin.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry Jin, I wasn't paying attention. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to thank you fer helpin' me and the other lads in training today," Jin replied. Kanesa laughed.  
  
"Well, I think I should be the one who's thanking you because I haven't had a workout like that for a long time," she giggled. Jin didn't realize it but he was blushing. 'What is this I'm feeling?' he thought, 'I've never felt this way before.'  
  
About ten minutes later, Kanesa had fallen asleep. Her head then rocked and then leaned on Touya's shoulder. He started blushing but didn't want to move because he didn't want to wake her up. A shot of jealousy went through Jin but he tried to ignore it. The other guys had finally finished their chugging contest with Chu as the winner. They were walking over when they noticed Kanesa resting her head on Touya's shoulder.  
  
"Well, well! Look what we've got here, good old fashion romance," laughed Chu. Touya's face turned five shades redder.  
  
"I-it's not what you think! Kanesa just got tired and fell asleep," Touya stammered, trying to keep his embarrassment under control. The other guy's smiles just grew wider.  
  
"He's blushing! That proves it!" cheered Rinku. Yusuke and Kurama were trying to control their laughter while Kuwabara was clueless. Hiei just had a simple smirk on his face but Shishi's level of jealousy was reaching its peak. Chu noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong Shishi? Jealous of Kanesa liking Touya," Chu mocked. Shishi got even madder.  
  
"Oh course not! I'm just....really hot right now so I'm going to bed," Shishi replied as he ran to his room. Kuwabara stared clueless at the scene before him.  
  
"Hey guys, tell me what's going on..." he said. Kanesa then shifted a little and said, "Kuwabaka." Kuwabara stared blankly at Kanesa while Yusuke couldn't hold in his laughter and exploded with laughter. Kanesa; still asleep, groaned and said with fear in her voice, "Make him....stop." Touya looked at Kanesa then at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke then felt him lips freeze together so he couldn't laugh. Yusuke quickly got off the ground and tried to get his lips unstuck. Yusuke then looked for the source of how it happened and then saw Touya's eyes glowing. Yusuke tried asking Touya why he did that but was only successful in mumbling something. Yusuke then had an idea. Yusuke then showed six fingers to everyone.  
  
"Oh boy! Charades! I'm great at this game;" cheered Chu, "okay...six words." Yusuke then held up one finger.  
"First word," Rinku said. Yusuke then put one finger on his upper arm. "One syllable." Yusuke then cupped his hand and put it next to his ear.  
  
"Sounds like," said Kurama. Yusuke then pointed to his eye.  
"Eye! Sounds like eye!" said Chu. Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara, Chu, Rinku, and Kurama thought for a moment.  
  
"Um...fly?" asked Chu.  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"Pie?" said Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke shook his head  
  
"Why?" said Kurama. Yusuke nodded. Yusuke then held up two fingers.  
  
"Second word," stated Rinku. Yusuke then; using his index finger and thumb, made a sign that means "little."  
  
"Little word," stated Chu, "as, do, gone, the, that, a, of." Yusuke shook his head at all of them. Hiei was then getting quite tried of the game. Hiei then stood up.  
  
"The idiot is trying to ask Touya why he froze his mouth shut," Hiei said coldly. Everyone stared blankly at Hiei but Yusuke rapidly nodded his head. Everyone then turned their attention to Touya.  
  
"Why'd ya do that Touya?" asked Rinku. Everyone else nodded in saying they wanted to know too. Touya sighed, picked Kanesa bridal-style in his arms, and started heading towards Kanesa's room.  
  
"Yusuke wouldn't shut up when he was laughing and Kanesa started to get uncomfortable so I froze his mouth shut," answered Touya, "but it will wear off by tomorrow." And with that, Touya disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Well, now that's we've got that little mishap fixed, it's time we got some shut eye," stated Jin.  
  
"Yeah," agreed the others except Yusuke who just did a thumbs up.  
  
~* Kanesa's room *~  
  
Touya gently laid Kanesa in her futon and put the covers over her. He then noticed Kanesa shivering at a sudden breeze that came through the open window. He silently walked over and shut the window. Touya then started heading for the door. But before he did, he walked up next to Kanesa. He looked at her for a few moments as he thought, 'She looks so peaceful.' He then noticed how a strand of her long, raven hair had fallen out onto her face. Touya knelt down and stroked her cheek and then placed her hair behind her ear. He knelt down even lower so his mouth was next to her ear.  
  
"Good night Kanesa," he whispered tenderly to her. Touya then got up and walked out the door and silently shut it. He didn't even see the sweet smile on Kanesa's face as he left.  
  
"Good night.....Touya," she whispered while still asleep. She then had dreams of her and all her new friends.....and Touya...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hiei6: yeah! I'm finished with the second 


	3. And so it begins

Hiei6: it's been awhile since I last updated wild wind so I thought I'd start now ^_^  
  
Yusuke: no kidding...by the way, has anyone seen Jin?  
  
Hiei6: *blink* Yusuke he right next to you...  
  
Jin: Hey Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: hey Jin!  
  
Hiei6: yes, yes. We solved the great mystery of the missing Jin. IN OTHER NEWS, I've now decided to take a little break in writing my other fan fic "Love sickness" k?  
  
Hiei: oh joy...we now get to deal with another idiot  
  
Hiei6: hey! You be nice to Jin! Anywho, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three days since Yusuke and his friends had arrived. Kanesa liked Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei but she didn't like Kuwabara a whole lot because he'd always hold her hands and try to flirt with her. But the end result was Touya, Shishi, or Yusuke who whapped him upside the head. But Kanesa was still nice to Kuwabara.  
  
The whole gang was sitting around the 'eating' table after a day of training and they were waiting for dinner. Unfortunately, Kuwabara and Chu were making it. When they delivered the food, the only thing on everybody's plate was a pile of green mush with a few tentacles sticking out of it.  
  
Yusuke pointed the so called food with his chopsticks and Rinku's and Shishi's food had managed to wrap around their chopsticks and was trying to pull them in.  
  
"Are you even sure this stuff is edible?" asked Yusuke as he continued to poke his food.  
  
"I think I saw mine twitch..." said Kanesa. Kuwabara ran up to Yusuke.  
  
"Oh course it's edible Urameshi!" he cheered. One of the tentacles then wrapped itself around Yusuke's chopsticks but Kuwabara picked up a large spoon and whacked it. It twitched a few times but then fell limp; probably dead.  
  
"There is no way in the seven hells that we are going to eat this crap!" yelled Yusuke. Kanesa then stood up.  
  
"May I be of some help? I don't think I'm a very good cook but I could try," she stated. Shishi thought it was a good time to make his move.  
  
"Oh course Kanesa. And I will help myself to help you!" he cheered as he walked up to Kanesa. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Shishi but don't think I require any assistance," said Kanesa. Shishi watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke mouthed "loser." Kanesa then walked out the door and into the kitchen to make them a REAL dinner.  
  
~* Cut *~  
  
hiei6: what now Kuwabara -_-* I told you that if I gave you a dollar that you wouldn't talk  
  
Kuwabara: you said that I was a bad cook! I take that as a bad insult  
  
Hiei6: then what's a good insult  
  
Kuwabara: don't act smart with me; I cooked a pretty good meal once, right urameshi?!  
  
Yusuke: yeah, right. I'm still waiting for it to digest.  
  
Hiei6: ANYWAY!!! Lets get back to the fic...  
  
~* End Cut *~  
  
"There! Done!" cheered Kanesa. Kanesa had a beautiful display of lobster, shrimp, fish, tofu, fried rice, sushi, ramen, hot pot, etc. The boys stared at the food before them and Chu and Rinku were drooling. The boys then dug in. Several pieces of food were sent flying through the air while the boys were eating. Kurama and Kanesa sweat dropped as they were the only ones not in the stampede. They did have SOME food with them.  
  
Kanesa reached for some of the meat in the pot but when her chopsticks grabbed it, so did Kurama's. They looked up at each other and blushed a little. Kanesa then broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um...you can have the meat Kurama...um...I don't mind," Kanesa said as she blushed a little more. Kurama started at Kanesa for a moment but then gratefully took the meat and ate it.  
  
"So Kanesa," Kurama said when he was finished, "how do you think of the training so far?"  
  
"Oh, I think it's amazing!" Kanesa beamed, "I think it's fascinating to watch you guys practice. But I don't see a whole lot because I'm always running in and out of the house." Kanesa and Kurama continued their conversation and found out that they had a lot in common. Both of their favorite classes were biology and they both had an interest in flowers. But what Kanesa didn't know was that Kurama used to be the great thief Youko Kurama. She thought it sounded very interesting.  
  
Once all the boys had their full of food (not like there was any LEFT mind ya...), they all decided to go to bed. Except for Kanesa. She was outside in the garden; drawing. Kanesa sat cris-crossed on a rock in front of a large lake; perfect for swimming in. She never actually decided what to draw; she just drew whatever popped in her head. She'd usually draw random people or objects; nothing special.  
  
Kanesa then heard something in the bushes and she tensed up. She calmed down when she saw that it was only Kurama. She continued drawing; not looking up at Kurama, as he spoke.  
  
"Kanesa, what are you doing out so late?" he asked as he sat down next to her. There was short pause.  
  
"I'm just drawing. I do it all the time but I don't think I'm good at it," she said; concentrated on her drawing. Kurama looked over her shoulder and was shocked. The picture was a collage of Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Shishi. Yusuke was in the middle powering his spirit gun up. Next to him was Jin on his right and Touya on his left. Jin had a smile on his face with one tornado fist on one arm and Touya had his ice sword on one arm and his shards of winter on his other hand. Hiei was next to Touya with his dragon tattoo showing and his sword unsheathed. Shishi was next to Jin and he had his cape of no return with him and his sword partly sheathed. It was actually quite an impressive sight.  
  
"Here, you decide if it's good or not, I'm making a collage of the rest of you guys too," Kanesa said as she handed her sketchbook to Kurama. He gladly took it for a better look.  
  
After Kurama was done looking over it, he gave it back to Kanesa.  
  
"I think it is very well done Kanesa! I was very impressed," he answered. Kanesa bowed her head.  
  
"You're just saying that..." she said. Kurama sighed.  
  
"No I'm not. I think you are a very good artist," he complemented as he tilted her head up with his index finger, "don't let anyone else say otherwise." Kanesa couldn't believe it. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. Kanesa had a little smile on her face again.  
  
"Thank you Kurama. I appreciate it," she said. Kanesa then got up and started for the house on cloud nine. Back with Kurama, he had also gone back to his room and was already in bed. But he was having a conversation with himself.  
  
/Suichi...\ said a deep voice in his head.  
  
'What is it Youko...?' Kurama answered.  
  
/That girl....who is she...\ it almost sounded like Youko was threatening to know.  
  
'Her name is Kanesa. Why do you wish to know?' Kurama answered. Kurama could almost –hear- Youko smirk.  
  
/Oh, no reason but....you like her don't you...\ Youko snickered. Kurama sighed.  
  
'No Youko. She is a nice girl but I don't like her *that* way' he answered.  
  
/Good. Because I like her. She's a perfect little vixen.\ Youko smirked. Kurama sat up in his bed from what Youko said.  
  
"Youko!" he said out loud; but not enough to wake anyone.  
  
/What's wrong Suichi? Are you...jealous? / Youko mocked. Kurama then lied back down and tried to ignore Youko the rest of the night.  
  
~* the next morning *~  
  
Kanesa woke to the sound of shouting. Loud shouting. VERY loud.  
  
"Kuwabara you bastard! How DARE you eat the last muffin!" screeched Yusuke from down the hall. Still in her pajamas, Kanesa sleepily walked down the hallway. Once she came into the kitchen, all the boys were crowded around the door; yelling at each other.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME Urameshi! All I did was eat the last muffin and you start biting my head off!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"Hello?! The last muffin was for KANESA you baka!" yelled Touya. It seemed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Touya, Chu, Shishi, and Rinku were the ones arguing and Jin and Kurama were the ones trying to break it up.  
  
"Now, now lads," said Jin, "lets not getting into a squabble 'bout somethin' like this!" Kurama sighed. Meanwhile, Hiei just watched. Kanesa couldn't take their yelling anymore. Her hands clutched the sides of her head and she bit her lip.  
  
"Stop yelling," Kanesa barely whispered. The boys didn't even notice her as they continued arguing.  
  
"Please, stop yelling," Kanesa said a little louder. They still didn't respond. Kanesa was then on her knees; holding her head even more. Hiei then took notice and rushed over to her. He then noticed why she was doing that.  
  
"You idiots! Incase your dumber than I thought, Kanesa has been sitting here for the past five minutes while you were yelling!" The yelling immediately stopped. The eight boys looked over at the now shaking Kanesa; shocked. Kurama and Touya were the first ones next to Kanesa.  
  
"Kanesa, are you alright!" they both said. Shishi then had a smirk on his face. He walked over to Kanesa and wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright Kanesa, it's alright," he whispered. He then looked up at Kurama and Touya who both had scowls on their faces. He then stuck his tongue out at them but then turned his attention back to Kanesa.  
  
"Thanks Shishi," said Kanesa as she got up with Shishi's help, "you guys should start training anyway." Kanesa then had a warm smile on her face again as she walked down the hallway to get dressed.  
  
Shishi turned to the others; who all had scowls on there faces, and marched down the hall as if he owned the place.  
  
Kanesa however was failing to hurry up and get clothes. Her hands were shaky as she reached for the closet doors and opened them. 'Their voices are still ringing in my head' thought Kanesa as she went to get a pair of pants. 'What is wrong onna...' said a voice in her head. Kanesa turned around to see Hiei leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Hiei," Kanesa paused, "it is nothing." She then turned around but stopped when she heard Hiei's voice in the open.  
  
"There's something wrong onna....my jagan never lies," he said as something glowed under his bandana. Kanesa sighed.  
  
"Really Hiei, there is nothing wrong," she replied, "but thank you for worrying." Kanesa didn't notice the slight tinge of pink on Hiei's face. He then 'hn'ed and blurred out of the door.  
  
Kanesa finally came down to the other guys with an arm load of weapons. She gave them to each boy and when she came to Shishi to give him his sword, he winked at her. She then turned three shades of red but hurried on past him so he wouldn't notice. She came to Touya last.  
  
"Kanesa, I'm really sorry –"Touya began before Kanesa put her index finger on his lips.  
  
"No, its okay Touya, it wasn't your fault anyway," she said as she gave him a water bottle, "you'll need that for later." Kanesa was then walking to the porch when she noticed a basket of arrows and a bow were laying on the ground. She curiously walked over to them and picked them up.  
  
"Hey Kanesa! What'cha got there?" Jin yelled. Kanesa turned to look at Jin who had taken a break.  
  
"Looks like a bow and arrow," she replied. The rest of them stopped what they were doing to look at the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you try'em out Kanesa?" Chu stated. Kanesa looked at the bow and then back at Chu.  
  
"Are ya sure? I don't think it would work," Kanesa replied. She then felt someone pushing her back so she was slowly walking towards a target. It was Jin.  
  
"Now, now lass, why don't'cha just TRY it and see what happens," he said as he stopped a good distance from the target.  
  
"Um...okay..." Kanesa weakly answered as she took out an arrow from the basket over her shoulder and readied it in the arrow. She carefully aimed the arrow at the target. Kanesa then let it go. It went soaring through the air at a great speed towards the target but only got the very edge of it.  
  
"Cool, you hit it," Yusuke said to no one in particular. But Kanesa was still disappointed. She readied another arrow in the bow and shot it as well as she could. Her aim was true. The arrow hit dead center in the target. The others gasped.  
  
"Wow Kanesa! You did better than I thought!" cheered Chu. Kanesa started beaming.  
  
"Alright! I did it!" she cheered as she waved the bow around. Touya then started walking towards Kanesa.  
  
"It's great that you hit the target, but try doing that again and again," he stated. Kanesa nodded as the other boys went back to their training; glancing ever now and then. Kanesa then tried to shoot the arrow but Jin noticed that she was doing it wrong. He then walked towards her.  
  
"Your doin' it wrong lass, here, let me show you," he said. Jin walked up behind Kanesa and positioned his hand on hers. Kanesa could feel Jin soft but warm breath on the back of her neck. She shivered in response. Jin noticed.  
  
"Ya cold Kanesa?" he asked as he back away a bit so Kanesa could shoot.  
  
"No, its okay!" Kanesa said as she went back to aiming. Jin stood there as he watched Kanesa practice. It wasn't until then till he noticed how pretty she was. Very pretty. Her skin bounced against her black hair, showing off her midnight blue eyes. Her hair was also very long; down past her butt. 'I wonder how she can handle all that hair' Jin thought as he continued to watch Kanesa. She didn't notice though.  
  
~* Sunset *~  
  
Kanesa had become a pro at shooting her bow and arrow. The other boys even allowed her to join them. What she did was the boys would run around the large yard and Kanesa would try to hit them with her arrows; with the sharp point dull so it wouldn't really hurt them, just sting them. They would of course try to block it. She had managed to hit Kuwabara quite a few times. For Yusuke, she hit him about five times. Touya; four. Jin; three. Hiei; zero. Shishi; three. And Chu and Rinku; both five.  
  
An unanticipated had then arrived at the house. Kanesa and the others didn't notice. They were to busy dodging Kanesa's shots. Yusuke narrowly missed one.  
  
"Man Kanesa! Would you give us even just a LITTLE break?!" Yusuke asked as he continued to dodge the furry of arrows.  
  
"And spoil all of my fun? Heck no!" she replied. An unknown voice was then heard on the porch.  
  
"Yusuke, I assume your training is going well," it said. Kanesa was startled by the newcomer and immediately shot an arrow at him. He quickly got out of the way.  
  
"Are you crazy! Trying to kill the one and only Koenma?!" he shouted. Kanesa could then she the man more clearly. He was a very handsome teenager, but Kanesa could tell that he was much older. Yusuke and the others walked up behind Kanesa.  
  
"Sorry about that lad. Kanesa here didn't know who you were," Jin said as he put his hand on Kanesa's shoulder. A shot of jealously went up Kurama's spine as he watched as Jin scooted closer to Kanesa. Koenma then straightened up.  
  
"Ah yes, that's why I'm here. Yusuke, the reason I came was to...um...you guys better come in with me and sit down," Koenma said as he walked into the house. Shishi, Touya, Jin, and surprisingly Kurama, all rushed into the house just to sit next to Kanesa. Touya had managed to sit on Kanesa's left and Kurama on her right. The rest of the guys found there own spots.  
  
"Now then," began Koenma, "the reason why I am here is about Kanesa." That caught everyone's attention. Jin glanced at Kanesa and then back at Koenma. "I can not tell you the reason, but Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Jin, Kurama, and Hiei will stay here and protect Kanesa while the rest of you must leave," Koenma stated."  
  
"Why do we have'ta leave?" asked Kuwabara. Koenma stood up and started for the door.  
  
"I already told you Kuwabara, its classified," and with that Koenma left.  
  
About an hour later when the stars were finally out, Yusuke, Chu, Rinku, and Kuwabara had packed their bags and started to leave.  
  
"Bye guys, I hope I'll see you again!" yelled Kanesa as they left.  
  
"Bye Kanesa!" Kuwabara, Chu, and Rinku yelled. Yusuke just lifted his arm gesturing a good-bye.  
  
Once they were finally out of sight, Kanesa finally realized how tired she was. Her legs and especially her arms were sore from practicing. She felt weak in the knees and started to fall until she felt someone catch her. It was Kurama.  
  
"Thank you Kurama," Kanesa said sleepily. Kurama lifted her back up as he noticed her yawn.  
  
"Tired, right?" Kurama chuckled. Kanesa tiredly nodded.  
  
"Could you lead me back to bed Kurama? I'm too tired," Kanesa said. A flash of gold could be seen in Kurama's eyes as he said "yes." Kurama carefully lead Kanesa back to her room. Touya hid his scowl with a weak smile as he headed for bed. Shishi, Jin, and Hiei followed.  
  
About halfway to Kanesa's room, Kurama had an idea. He picked Kanesa up bridal-style and walked a little faster. He noticed how much Kanesa was blushing but pretended he didn't. He was kind of amazed how light she was. Kanesa interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"K...Kurama? You didn't have to do that," she said as her blush grew. Kurama smiled innocently down at her.  
  
"No, its okay. We'll go faster this way," he said. Sleep then started to take over Kanesa as the scent of roses and cinnamon filled her nose. She then cuddled against Kurama's chest and fell asleep.  
  
Once Kurama had finally reached Kanesa's room, he looked down at her to see that she was asleep. He chuckled at the sight and gently set Kanesa in her bed. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. His eyes then turned gold but the rest of his features stayed the same.  
  
"Don't worry my little vixen," he said in a velvety voice next to her ear, "tomorrow will be very busy so get your sleep." Kurama's eyes then turned emerald again and he walked out the door; planning an evil thought in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hiei6: I finished the chappie!  
  
Hiei: no duh...  
  
Hiei6: oh shut up. I just wanted to say a VERY special thanks to Rose Thorns cause she really helped me finish the chappie. Cya on the next one! 


	4. MUST READ IF YOU READ love sickness AND ...

Hey guys, just an F.Y.I., I'm moving mah story "Love sickness" to Mediaminer.org but I will be posting "Wild wind" on both FF.net and mediaminer.org. therefore, you will know where mah stories are. Thankx. You guys have been great!  
  
~Hiei6272 


	5. Surprise

Hiei6: I'm finally updating "Wild Wind"!!!  
  
Hiei: fabulous...  
  
Hiei6: well, YOU COULD AT LEAST BE MORE ENTHUSEASTIC!!  
  
Hiei: shut up baka onna  
  
Hiei6: WHY DON'T YOU  
  
Hiei: YOU  
  
Yusuke & kurama: *sigh*....here we go...  
  
Hiei & hiei6: SHUT UP!  
  
Hiei6: *ahem* it has come to my attention that nobody is reviewing to my story *cries*  
  
Kurama: it okay hiei6 *hugs her and she cries on his shoulder*  
  
Yusuke: *cough* *cough*sissy*cough*  
  
Hiei6: THAT'S IT! *beats the snot out of yusuke with katana*  
  
Kurama & hiei: *sweat drop*  
  
Kurama: well, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two days since Koenma had assigned Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, and Shishi to protect Kanesa; and it wasn't going very smoothly. Shishi and Touya constantly got into fights; Kanesa on Touya's side, Jin would never shut up and Hiei ignored everyone completely except for Kanesa, and Kurama (unfortunately) still was planning a strategy for Youko's little "vixen."  
  
Kanesa and the others though were still working on their training. Jin helped Kanesa out and was even teaching her how to fly. Touya trusted Jin very much but he was still keeping an eye out. Shishi was teaching Kanesa how to use a sword and was always; of course, trying to flirt with her. Touya was teaching her a few basic ice powers and she liked being taught by him the best. Kurama was also teaching her a few plant powers and it helped with his little "plan." Hiei although, didn't teach Kanesa anything, nor did he care. But Kanesa did like to watch him train.  
  
Now back with them, Kanesa and the others were participating in a group training activity. What Kanesa had to do was, while blind-folded; try to catch at least one of the boys. Once she did, that person would switch places with her. But it was so hard for Kanesa that they all agreed to just keep Kanesa as the catcher.  
  
Kanesa, with her blind-fold on; cased the boys around the yard. She narrowly caught Kurama who quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Come on guys!" complained Kanesa, "this is no fair! I can barely catch you guys as it is!" Kanesa could hear chuckling a few feet behind her.  
  
"Boy....Kanesa," said Jin between pants, "we're not....having all the...luck here. You're hard...to avoid!" Touya spoke up.  
  
"Jin's right Kanesa, you're improving much faster than we thought and you should keep trying," he complimented. Kanesa nodded in the direction she heard Touya's voice. She then straightened her back and took a deep breath. She listened very carefully. Kanesa could hear the pattern of fast foot prints and heavy breathing. She then noticed that the person smelled like....pine? Kanesa thought about who it was but couldn't seem to place it. She then turned in the direction where she heard them and quickly jumped in that area.  
  
That caught them off guard. He stopped in his tracks as Kanesa collided with him. They were sent flying into numerous trees and rolled through a lot of bushes. Kanesa could hear the muffled sounds of someone calling her name.  
  
When Kanesa finally stopped, she realized that something was on top of her. It was soft.....and warm. There was something panting sending waves of hot breath on her face that caused her to shiver. The wonderful smell of pine filled her nose as the person stopped panting. The person above her then shifted. Kanesa looked up and unwrapped the blind-fold around her head. When she opened her eyes, her breathing nearly stopped.  
  
Hiei was lying on top of her; his face just inches away from hers. Her legs were entangled with his and he had pined her arms down with his. There was a slight tinge on pink on Hiei's face but Kanesa didn't notice that because she was blushing furiously. Hiei's shocked face and crimson eyes were locked with her midnight blue ones. None of them made a move. They just stared at each other.  
  
Hiei's surprised expression then turned onto a scowl as he got off Kanesa. But Kanesa sat and stared at Hiei for a few moments. Their eyes were still locked, not moving an inch. Kanesa then heard foot steps in the background. Off in the distance a little, Kanesa could clearly make out Touya, Kurama, and Jin. They finally stopped beside Kanesa.  
  
"You okay lass?!" asked Jin as he looked over her for injuries. Kanesa tried to get up but stumbled down again. Her legs were numb and were pretty bruised from hitting too many trees.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Jin. Nothing critical," Kanesa said as she tried to get up again but since the numbness in her legs started to fade, they began to hurt. Kanesa stumbled down on the ground again but softly hissed at the pain. Jin noticed this and helped Kanesa up by swinging her arm over his shoulder and picked her up. Touya then walked up to Kanesa.  
  
"Are you sure Kanesa?" he asked. Kanesa nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Touya, I'll be able to use my legs again in just a couple of hours," she replied cheerfully. Jin laughed.  
  
"You make it sound like a good thing Kanesa!" he laughed as he started walking. Kurama then stopped and looked behind him.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hiei?" he asked. Touya, Kanesa, and Jin looked back at Kurama.  
  
"Come to think of it, no, ever since we got down there to Kanesa, he just disappeared," replied Touya. Jin then started laughing again.  
  
"You should 'of seen the look on Hiei's face when you dove for him Kanesa! It was great!" Jin laughed. Touya smiled again as they continued walking.  
  
After awhile, Kurama and Touya walked up ahead leaving Kanesa and Jin alone. Kanesa hadn't noticed how tired she was and was starting to fall asleep. Her head then rested on Jin's shoulder and she could feel him tense up but then relax. Kanesa finally gave in and fell asleep. Jin looked down at Kanesa.  
  
"Hmm....the lass must' o' been real tired at that. Especially racin' down that hill," he almost whispered. Jin then situated Kanesa into a more comfortable position against him. She in reaction curled up against him and let out a content sigh. Jin smiled and continued walking again.  
  
He finally reached the house and had to adjust to the light because the forest was so shaded. Touya, Kurama, and Shishi then ran up to Jin.  
  
"Relax lads," said Jin, "Kanesa just got tired and fell asleep that's all." Shishi rolled his eyes.  
  
"How many times does this onna sleep?!" he yelled. Touya then whacked him in the head.  
  
"Be quiet you idiot! Lets let Kanesa sleep for a little bit. We should take a break as well," Touya whispered. Kurama and Jin nodded while Shishi just cursed under his breath. Kurama walked into the dojo (A/N: I'm now changing it to a dojo. K?) and came back out with a couple rice balls which were quickly eaten by the rest of them. Jin had rested Kanesa against one of the polls waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"Jin, if you keep staring at Kanesa like that you'll burn a hole through her," Shishi coolly said. Jin scowled at Shishi who had rested against the dojo wall. His attention then quickly changed when Kanesa started to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened to meet Jin and Kurama.  
  
"You okay lass/Kanesa?" Jin and Kurama said with different endings. They looked at each other but then went back to Kanesa as she stood up. She released her ponytail so raven hair drifted slowly around her. Shishi's eyes flashed dangerously when she did so.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better now since I got to have a nap," she calmly said. She then used her sleeve to wipe off the sweat on her forehead. "Man, I didn't realize how disgusting I am right now. You guys have a bath or something?" asked Kanesa. Before Touya could answer, Shishi walked up to Kanesa with a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course we do Kanesa. We even have a hot spring! Here, let me lead you there," stated Shishi. He then led Kanesa around the corner and when she was fully around the corner; Shishi turned to the guys and mouthed "You lose." He thought the glares on Jin, Kurama, and Touya's faces were priceless. Shishi then turned the corner to catch up with Kanesa.  
  
"Man, that guy really pisses me off," growled Touya.  
  
"Yeah, I've never met someone so annoying," agreed Jin. Kurama made no comment as his blood continued to boil and his eyes turned slightly golden. 'No one takes my vixen. But I will win her heart in the end' thought Kurama as he turned around and went down the other hallway  
  
~* Hot springs *~  
  
When Shishi and Kanesa entered the hot springs room, Kanesa couldn't believe her eyes. It was an indoor hot spring (A/N: I'm not gonna be descriptive and tell you what it looks like because I'm too lazy but I will tell you this much; it is very pretty to look at ^_^). Kanesa took a few more steps inside and continued to gawk/smile at the scene.  
  
"Wow Shishi-san! This is amazing!" Kanesa beamed. Shishi walked up next to Kanesa.  
  
"Well, it's the best we have. The towels are over there and the soap and stuff is over there too, and please, just called me Shishi," said Shishi and he pointed to a closet. Kanesa turned to Shishi.  
  
"Thank you Shishi. Now if you could please leave so I can get undressed," said Kanesa as she walked behind a curtain. Shishi's smirk grew as he left the room. 'Unknown to you Kanesa....I led you to the wrong place...' Shishi thought as he walked to his room.  
  
~* with the boys *~  
  
Jin and Touya sat on the porch, bored out of their minds. Touya seemed interested in the wall and Jin was just staring into space. Images of Kanesa flashed in Touya's mind. Why did he care about her? She was just another ningen, nothing special; right? Then why couldn't he stop thinking about her?! It had only been about a week since he had first met her and she was now his only subject of interest. But why? Why her? He'd always try to sit by her, loved the sound of her voice, laugh....everything. He was also very protective of her. Whenever Shishi would try to do something perverted, Touya would send death glares his way and Shishi would back off.....but why? WHY?! Touya sat up frustrated and stomped down the hall.  
  
"Where'ya goin Touya?" asked Jin.  
  
"Hot springs," Touya answered between clenched teeth. With absolute concentration, Touya stormed into the men's section of the hot springs.  
  
~* with Kanesa *~  
  
Kanesa slipped into the hot water and let her tight muscles loosen. How she loved taking a bath. Especially one in a hot spring. Even if she didn't need one, she'd always sneak in and stay there for at least two hours.  
  
Kanesa's raven hair spread out around her like her own shadow. She slowly sipped the mild sleeping tea she made for herself. Kanesa predicted that when she got out of the hot springs, it would probably be a late sunset so she would only stay up for an hour or two.  
  
Kanesa's thoughts then came to what happened that afternoon with Hiei. She started to blush again. 'I can't believe I did that...' thought Kanesa. 'I wonder where he is anyway. He hasn't been around for awhile –' Kanesa's train of thought was then interrupted when she heard a loud splashing sound. She looked up to see Touya with only a towel wrapped around his waist (A/N: that right ladies....a shirtless Touya *drools*). Touya's and Kanesa's eyes locked as they didn't even flinch. And it was a good thing that Kanesa had a towel wrapped around her or else she would be really embarrassed. Touya then spoke up.  
  
"K....Kanesa?" he nervously said. Kanesa turned pale and stood up. She then started to quickly walk away, hoping that she could out run her embarrassment. Kanesa never realized how badly she was blushing. Touya was then walking towards her.  
  
"Kanesa, wait!" Touya pleaded as he tried to catch up with her in the water. Kanesa also walked faster in the water to get away from Touya. Touya though was getting frustrated. "Kanesa, listen!" Touya almost yelled. To get her attention, Touya made a grab for her shoulder. But since Kanesa was going to fast, Touya grabbed her towel instead and accidentally pulled it down. Kanesa froze in place. She turned around. Kanesa's towel had completely disappeared in the water, revealing her bathing suit. Touya couldn't help but stare as he tried to pull his eyes away.  
  
When Kanesa bowed her head, that caught Touya's attention.  
  
"Kanesa...?" Touya barely said above a whisper.  
  
"Touya..." said Kanesa as she raised her head. A loud slapping sound could then be heard throughout the dojo. Kanesa had slapped Touya. Hard. Touya couldn't believe the increasing stinging on his left cheek as her slowly turned back to Kanesa. His face was a mixture of surprise and confusion.  
  
"I couldn't believe you would stop me for such a thing Touya! I thought you were my friend Touya, I trusted you, but really you're a....a...you're a disgusting PERVERT! I never want to see your face again!" screamed Kanesa as she ran out of the water and down the hallways crying. Touya stood staring at the doorway, his heart shattered in pieces. 'Kanesa...I'm sorry' Touya thought.  
  
Meanwhile, someone down the hallway in the shadows was snickering.  
  
"Just as my plan should' of worked. Now it's my turn," the person said as he walked towards Kanesa's room.  
  
~* Kanesa's room *~  
  
Kanesa lied down on her bed, crying into the pillow. Never before in her entire life had she been so embarrassed by one of her own friends. Kanesa clutched the necklace hanging around her neck. 'Why Touya....why?' she thought as she continued to cry. Kanesa abruptly stopped crying when she heard her door slid open and close. She tilted her head from her pillow so one of her eyes could see who it was. A blurry view of Shishi, that's what it was. He walked over to her.  
  
"Kanesa...why are you crying?" Shishi asked as he sat on the futon next to her. Kanesa sniffed and sat up.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it..." she answered. Shishi smirked for a second and then turned back to concerned.  
  
"I understand..." he said as he wrapped his arm around her. Kanesa buried her head in Shishi's chest and cried silently. Shishi rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Kanesa in turn started to relax a little. Shishi's plan was going perfectly. He planted his face in her hair as he spoke to her.  
  
"Ya know....I can be yours, and always protect you," Shishi stated. Kanesa looked up at Shishi in surprise as he had a smile on his face.  
  
"What do you mean –"Kanesa said but didn't finish because Shishi's lips gently then forcefully made contact with hers. Kanesa's eyes widened with surprise. Shishi snaked his tongue in Kanesa's mouth, causing her to gasp. Kanesa then needed air so Shishi pulled away and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You just think about it....I don't wanna rush you," Shishi said as he stood up. Kanesa still sat on her futon with a surprised look on her face but weakly answered "Okay." Shishi smiled one more time, then left her room and closed the door.  
  
After awhile, Kanesa lied down again and buried her head in the pillow. 'What else could go wrong...' Kanesa groaned in the mind. Unknown to Kanesa or Shishi, someone had been watching and was still watching Kanesa. 'Kuso....I've wasted enough time. I'm going to have'ta put my plan in motion tomorrow' thought the person, 'Kanesa will be mine.' The figure silently stepped out of the shadows and into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hiei6: cya on the next chappie! 


	6. A lost abyss

Hiei6: I finally got some reviews!!!  
  
Hiei: we can see that...  
  
Hiei6: I'm really happy that ppl reviewed. And one of them is mah very good friend, Rose thorns!  
  
Jin: that's great lass!  
  
Hiei6: oh goody! Jin is here!  
  
Touya: hey  
  
Hiei6: and Touya!  
  
Shishi: Hi  
  
Hiei6: AND SHISHI! Wow, so many hot guys are coming   
  
Kurama: hello hiei6! I –  
  
Hiei6: what kept you?! I've been sitting here for a very long time and you never even bothered to show up!  
  
Kurama: oO  
  
Hiei6: anywho, from now on, all you guys will forever stay here!  
  
Everybody except Hiei6: wha??  
  
giant steel doors slam shut and locked  
  
Shishi: runs up to steel door NOOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei6: hehe....enjoy yer stay! Now on with the fic!  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES INCLUDE MUCH BLOOD AND GORE AND IS VERY TRAGIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!  
  
It had been three days since the incident, and things weren't better as Touya had hoped. Kanesa rarely answered Touya and whenever he waved to her from the porch, she would ignore him completely. Kanesa's training with Shishi was also suspiciously getting longer and longer. Eventually, Shishi's section with Kanesa was so long that Touya's section was canceled out completely. But Kanesa was still thinking about Shishi's purposle. Whenever Shishi and Kanesa would catch sight of each other, Kanesa would give a weak wave smile and wave at him. Shishi on the other hand would give one of his fabulous smiles which would cause her blush.  
  
It was sunset and Kanesa was sitting on the porch staring off into space while drinking tea. She always tried to get away from all the boys and have some alone time. Not that she minded being surrounded by really cute guys 24/7 but Kanesa still liked being by herself.  
  
Her thoughts then settled on her mother. She missed her so much. Kanesa was only about six or seven when her mom supposedly "died." Everyone told her that. Telling her that her mom died in a car accident. But she always thought about the happy thing about her mom. When she was little, her mom would always sing her to sleep. It was either a lullaby or just a slow song. There was one song in particular that Kanesa liked the best. Kanesa closed her eyes and started to hum the song. She then started to sing the song out loud quietly.  
  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara Every heart Kokoro mita sareru no daro..." at this point, Kanesa was singing in a normal volume.  
  
"Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru."  
  
Kurama was walking by when he heard Kanesa singing. Her voice like a flute playing a beautiful melody. He then thought it was a perfect time to act. Kurama walked up next to Kanesa and sat down by her which caused her to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought your voice was very lovely," commented Kurama. Kanesa blushed but turned away trying to hide it.  
  
"T-thanks," she mumbled. Kurama scooted closer to Kanesa and wrapped his arm around her. Kurama could feel her tense up as she looked up at him surprised. Kurama smiled warmly at her which made Kanesa relax.  
  
"Why don't you take a short walk with me," Kurama coolly said. Kanesa hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head.  
  
"But, where can we walk?" asked Kanesa. Kurama stood up and lead Kanesa to a little gate.  
  
"Here," he said as he opened the gate. Kanesa's eyes widened in shock. Beyond the gate was a beautiful garden. There were bushes upon bushes of all kinds of different colored roses. There were also other plants that Kanesa had never seen before and there was a giant water fountain in the center of the garden. Kanesa noticed that Kurama had started walking so she paced to catch up with him.  
  
"Your garden is gorgeous Kurama," Kanesa said while looking at all the roses that seemed to be glowing. Kurama looked at Kanesa and he finally noticed something. Kanesa had let her hair down that was all the way past her butt and she was in her sleeping dress. The top part was open a little, revealing her creamy skin. He also noticed that she had none of that perfume on letting out her normal scent. The dress itself was silk and clingy. The dress had come past her knees in a flowing and uneven hem. It clung to her waist and chest, accentuating Kanesa's smooth curves and ample bust. Kurama could tell that his eyes had then turned gold but he tried to hold it back a little longer.  
  
Kanesa could feel Kurama's gaze on her so she looked up at him with a warm smile. Kurama could tell that the strands were snapping quickly. He then walked over to a nearby bush and picked one of the roses. Kurama then walked back to Kanesa and held it out to her. It wasn't just any rose, it was a blue rose. There was also some dew on it, giving it even more of a glow like it had diamonds on it as the moonlight hit it. Kanesa gladly but slowly took the rose from Kurama with both of her hands. Kurama shivered when their flesh made contact and tried to keep himself under control when Kanesa smelled the rose. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"It's very lovely Kurama...thank you..." Kanesa said barely above a whisper. Kurama then gently took her hands in his.  
  
"Yes...you are..." Kurama smirked. His smile grew wider when he saw Kanesa blush. Kanesa then back up a bit and then and turned around so her back was facing him.  
  
"You're just saying that. Nobody –"but Kanesa didn't finish because Kurama had jumped on her so she was underneath him. They were in the same position when Kanesa had jumped on Hiei. Kurama had pined her arms down with his and her legs were entangled with his.  
  
"Kurama..." Kanesa said, her voice shaking with slight fear. Kurama then moved his head so close to Kanesa's that their noses were touching.  
  
"I'm not Kurama..." said a hypnotizing voice. The person was indeed, not Kurama. Kanesa then noticed that a curtain of silver hair was encircling them and Kanesa was staring into two golden eyes. With a single clawed finger, the person stared to twirl Kanesa's hair.  
  
"I'm Youko..." he said. Kanesa could feel herself become stiff with horror. She was sure that most of the color in her face had faded and she was now pale as a ghost. Kanesa had been told stories of a master thief named Youko and every time she heard, she always ended up with at least a light on in her room. Youko noticed that fear was coming off her in waves and her breathing was erratic. He lowered his mouth to her ear.  
  
"Why are you so afraid? You know that I won't hurt you..." he purred as he spoke, his voice low and hypnotizing. Youko then smirked as Kanesa released a soft gasp. He then started to run his tongue up the side of Kanesa's neck and was delighted when she released a small moan. Youko started to feel her relax a bit, but was still nervous.  
  
Kanesa, all a sudden, started to go numb. It spread throughout her whole body before darkness was pulling her down, farther and farther into a deep abyss. There was no escape. Kanesa had no way to run. It seized her ability to scream out of terror or to call for help. Her body then fell limp in Youko's arms.  
  
Kanesa was lying on the cold, lifeless ground. The strong, bitter scent of death and rotting flesh all around her. Kanesa tightly closed her eyes before opening them slowly. Darkness. Not even one shred of light was anywhere that Kanesa could see.  
  
She slowly started to sit up and try to see at least something. Nothing. Just an empty abyss of darkness. Kanesa then tried to rub her temples of the up coming headache but when she supposedly touched her skin, she felt....nothing. Not her velvet like skin nor her silky hair. It was like touching air. Kanesa then started to panic.  
  
Kanesa quickly stood up but then fell back down from the numbness in her legs. Kuso. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere without the sense of touch or sight. 'Could it get any worse?' she thought.  
  
An extremely bright light then blasted up to Kanesa, blinding her. Once the light started to dim, Kanesa was then shocked at what she saw. Touya, Shishi, Kurama, and Hiei were all standing in front of her in a fighting stance in front of a large blade demon. Instead of having arms or hands for that matter, there were huge blades coming right out of his shoulders and he had many swords and knives slung over his back.  
  
The demon then started racing towards Kanesa at a tremendous speed. Kanesa was just about to scream when Shishi started running towards the demon.  
  
"I'll protect you Kanesa," he shouted as he raised his sword above his head. Kanesa then shouted "Shishi, don't!" but no sound came out of her throat. She was taken of her voice. The icy hands of fear then clutched at Kanesa's very soul when she saw Shishi run at the demon. The demon then swiftly slashed his opponent quickly. Kanesa's heart stopped. The demon managed to thrust his blades into Shishi's heart and then pull upward, slicing Shishi from the chest up. The blood from Shishi's wound rained over them for a little, mostly on the demon and Kanesa.  
  
The demon's sight then changed to Kanesa. Kanesa felt herself grow pale as the demon looked at her, stared at her, burning a hole through her. The demon had bright red eyes that seemed to eat Kanesa's soul from the inside out as the lifeless orbs stared at her. He then started to charge. Kanesa awaited the feel of cold steel slice through her. She then heard fast footsteps in front of her growing quieter. She looked up to see Kurama and Hiei running for the demon. Kanesa's eyes widened as she tried to speak but it only looked like she was mouthing something.  
  
Kurama quickly used his rose whip to latch on to the demon's wrist as he flipped over and planted it on the ground so he couldn't use one of his arms. Hiei unsheathed his sword and quickly ran towards the demon to strike him in the stomach. However, the demon used the strength of his arm to send Kurama flying. When Kurama was directly above the demon, he jumped up and jabbed Kurama and threw him to the left and into Hiei.  
  
A small crater formed when both of them collided with the ground but they then quickly got to their feet, Kurama trying to keep balance. Both of them then ran towards the demon again. The demon ran up behind Kurama and slashed him in the back. Kanesa helplessly watched as the blood continued to splash all over her. The demon then thrust his blade in the back of Kurama's head, coming completely out the other side. The demon then put his foot on Kurama's back and pushed forward, pulling his blade out at the same time. He then slowly turned his head to Hiei. Hiei in reaction admitted a low and threatening growl from the back of his throat, taking a protective step in front of Kanesa's direction.  
  
'No Hiei. Just leave...' thought Kanesa. Hiei then ran at the demon. The demon quickly swerved so his back was then facing Hiei's back. He then jabbed Hiei in the back with his elbow making Hiei start to fall forward. The demon then back flipped onto Hiei's shoulder and then jumped off his shoulders, thrusting his feet downward, causing Hiei to fall faster. Hiei then slowly started to get up only realizing that his left arm was broken.  
  
Hiei finally got back up on his feet and went into a fighting stance. The demon then ran towards Hiei and in a quick blow, shot his blade straight up from Hiei's jaw to the top of his head, the blade going all the way through. In a quick jerk, the demon thrust his blade out of Hiei's head, cutting it in half.  
  
Without hesitation, the demon then started running straight towards Kanesa. But Kanesa almost forgot about the person next to her, Touya. He then stepped in front off Kanesa.  
  
"I will not allow you to kill Kanesa, even if it kills me!" he shouted. Even though Kanesa knew there was no way she could speak or hear her own voice, she started to shout at Touya.  
  
"No Touya, don't! I can't allow you to go out and die, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled. Crystal tears started to stream down her face as she bowed her head to look at her deeply blood-stained self. All the blood from her friends had somehow made it way to Kanesa; the blood covering most of her face, mixing with her tears. Kanesa then felt someone hook their finger under her chin and tilt her head towards them. It was Touya.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kanesa, I'll be fine," he said with a warm smile. How could this be? If Kanesa couldn't hear her own voice, then how come Touya could? But Kanesa weakly shook her head as Touya stood up and walked away from Kanesa. Touya finally stopped a few feet in front of the demon. He then transformed his ice-sword on his right arm and quickly started running for the demon. They both made quick slashes for each other only to have them blocked by each other.  
  
After awhile, Touya had most of hid deep slashes on his legs and arms but a very deep cut on his shoulder. On the other hand, the demon had absolutely no wounds what-so-ever but he might have had a dislocated shoulder. The final attack began. Touya ran for the demon as did the demon towards Touya. He thrust his blade for Touya but he ducked and Touya jabbed the demon right in the heart. Kanesa's eyes widened with surprise and joy.  
  
Once Touya knew the demon was dead, he started to run back to Kanesa. Kanesa started to smile as Touya got closer to her. But she then paled. A cold steel blade struck through Touya's heart.  
  
"Touya!!!" shouted Kanesa. Touya then dropped to his knees as Kanesa rushed over to him, catching him before he hit the ground. 'Wake up Touya, wake up...' thought Kanesa as she shook Touya. But he was already gone. Kanesa then laid Touya don't and wept in his chest. Why was she feeling like this? She had never felt like this when her other friends died but...why Touya? He was different from the others. He was kinder, sweeter, and just a great person. But Kanesa...loved him. But now he was gone, lost from her grip. 'Don't leave me....how do you expect me? I don't know what to do...I don't want to be alone...' thought Kanesa. A cold voice then made its way to Kanesa's ear.  
  
"For a small child, all those fools seemed to die for you, but isn't that foolish?" it asked with a laugh. Kanesa looked up to see the demon with a cruel smile on his face. Kanesa started to scoot away from him.  
  
One small word he said then made her control snap. "Run."  
  
With a burst of energy, Kanesa quickly got on her feet and started running like all hell was on her feet. She didn't know where to go, because there was nowhere to go. All there was was an empty black, never ending but never beginning. Cold metal steel then sliced at her back and all the way up her neck. All senses then rushed back into her head. Kanesa dropped to the ground with one bloodcurdling scream. It rung in her ears and it seemed that it would never end. But she heard it. She could finally hear her deep panting and the footsteps of the blood-thirsty demon behind her.  
  
Kanesa weakly looked down at her body. Realization then hit her. All that blood wasn't from her friends, it was from her. All the time she couldn't feel it but whenever her friends were wounded, she would get a serious wound as well. But all the pain had finally made its way to Kanesa. Her erratic breathing grew faster as the demon was finally in her view. He chuckled.  
  
"I never realized that humans could be so stupid," he smirked. His smirk widened when he saw Kanesa still trying to escape by barely crawling. A small voice then left her throat.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," she whispered. The demon sighed.  
  
"Its actually quiet sad watching you trying to run away from me," he said. Kanesa closed her eyes hoping to push him out.  
  
/I know you can still hear me/ said a cold voice that grew more fear in Kanesa's heart.  
  
/You can't escape from what will happen. /  
  
'Leave me alone...' replied Kanesa.  
  
/You can't get rid of me. I'll always be here. A face that you hold inside, a face that awaits when you close your eyes, a face that watches every time you lie, a face that laughs every time you fall./ his voice seemed like it was stuck inside her head.  
  
/All the things you have seen are signs. Your friends getting killed because of you, that will happen, you being covered in their blood and yours, that will happen. Also, you couldn't hear your own voice not because I took it away, but your friends were ignoring you. Touya heard it because he cared, but he died now didn't he? /  
  
'Go away...' Kanesa was still trying to get him out.  
  
/You can't escape.../ he whispered, but he then got louder each time. /You can't escape...You can't escape.../  
  
Kanesa curled into a little ball, trying to ignore him.  
  
/You'll never escape. Never, never, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!!!/  
  
At this point, Kanesa was screaming for it to stop. The same numbness then came over Kanesa again as Kanesa started to go blank.  
  
Youko had turned back to Kurama when Kanesa had lost consciousness but ran into the house when he found an evil aura around her. He then immediately woke all the guys up to go to Kanesa. All of them were crowded around Kanesa who seemed to be whimpering in her sleep.  
  
"Are you sure she's gonna be okay Kurama?" asked Shishi as Kurama placed a wet cloth on Kanesa's forehead. Her breath then started to get slightly erratic as she started to get pale. Kurama then turned to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei," he paused, trying to keep back the worry in his voice, "you are the only one who is able to enter someone's mind. Go in Kanesa's mind and try to figure out what's wrong or try to wake her up. We'll all be waiting in the morning." Hiei just 'hn'ed but walked over to Kanesa. Kurama weakly smiled and started to walk out. Shishi scowled but walked out of the room. Touya weakly left the room but looked back at Kanesa before he was completely out of the room.  
  
Hiei had finally entered Kanesa's mind, only to find the same empty black abyss. But out at the corner of Hiei's eye, he could see blood. He turned his head and let out a small gasp. Kanesa lied saturated in blood as well as lying in a huge puddle of it.  
  
"Kanesa..." Hiei whispered.  
  
hiei6: didn't I tell ya? It was bloody, wasn't it? Well, if ya did read it, please tell me how ya liked it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Linkin Park 


	7. Wild Wind Revised

Attention!

I have now decided to re-write Wild Wind! Yes, I'm not _deleting_ et, I'm just revising et. Sorry et took me so long to decide.

The story shall have an improved story plot (better grammar and spelling, too) and Kanesa shall have a different name. **I need ideas for a different name**. Give me some ideas!

And for those of you that can't wait, here are some samples from the newer version:

"Shishiwakamaru! I see no reason to kill (insert new name) when she has so much to help us!" Touya exclaimed. Shishi however did not move from his position and raised his sword higher over (new name). Her blood-shot eyes grew as the shine from his sword flickered in the light. Absolute silence carried on as Touya was ready to jump into Shishi. A sudden twitch in Shishi's eyes and he leaped for (new name) at an incredible speed.

"(New name) move!" Touya yelled at he jumped after Shishi. (New name) was too shocked to see a sword plunged at her head and couldn't move. Instinct kicked in and she assumed the fettle position and covered her head with her hands. Touya cursed and shot an icicle at his friend, hoping he'd stop.

CRRRIICK! A loud rip of clothing and flesh filled the misted air. But Shishi stood in the mist completely uninjured but completely stopped in his tracks. Touya had missed….

* * *

A long dark figured loomed over the two doors as it walked toward Koenma's turned back.

"I see that you got my message…" Koenma stated without turning. The dark figure chuckled.

"Is that a question?" he asked. Koenma turned and glared at the figure and he quieted. It obviously was a question. "Um, yes sir, I got your message, and the girl has been stationed at section D."

"Very good. We have the girl alone and we can continue with the plan," Koenma replied. The dark figure nodded and faded back into the darkness. "And I shall rein superior again…" Koenma whispered. Koenma's eyes turned a horrible black as his cackling echoed throughout the hallway….

* * *

Hope that sparked your interest!

Ja ne!

NN


End file.
